Kenta Mido
Kenta Mido(健太御堂,Mido Kenta) He is one of the last Quincy, and has learned all of their skills and techniques. Kenta uses abilities to protect other humans from Hollow attacks. He also hates the Hollows for hurt his mother and he wants to do whatever he can to protect everyone he cares about from dying. 'Appearance' Kenta is 1.87 meter long (6.14’) and weights 68 kilograms (149.914 lb). He has light gray wavy hair that falls naturally along his face so it won’t hide any facial features. He has two big wisps of hair at the front of his haircut that reach up to his neck. The hair at the back of his haircut reaches just below his neck and ends in a v-like shape that curls outward. Kenta has deep green eyes and a warm and comforting smile along with a slightly toned skin and a warm, rather low voice. He also has a couple of small ears; his ears are nearly hidden within his hair. Just under the middle of his face Kenta has a small pointy nose. He has no facial hair or tattoos; Kenta finds those things barbaric and unfitting for a refined gentleman like himself. 'Personality' Kenta Mido is an outgoing guy, he is quite intelligent, but kind of a hot head at times. He is very respectful until he is rubbed the wrong way, he is kind and helping but at times can be arrogant with achievements. Kenta is the type of person that hates to see injustice and the wrong thing being done; he is also a hard worker and has high expectations of himself. His is modest at time and like things done to his likings, he has no problem admitting he is wrong if he has done something that qualifies otherwise he will never admit to it. 'History' He was born in Tokyo, Japan and lived with his mother, she was a master archer and he was trained with her. When he was 8 years of old, he practices his archery with his mother, he asked her why she was so good, she use to always reply “I don’t know why, was just born that way I guess” and he would say ok looking at the smile on his mothers face. One day they went on a camping trip to have some family time, as he was asleep, he felt something strange and woke up to find him the only one in the tent. He stepped out and saw a bright blue bows and blue arrows; the arrows flew across the lake at something in the distance, the impact of those arrows made a firework like explosion which mesmerized him. He wanted to do that to and decided he will learn how to, in the morning he asked his mother if she had brought any bow & arrows with them and she said no. This started to make him think if what he had seen was just a dream, after that camping trip he went to his mother and told her what he had seen that night, she looked at him in awe and said never to tell no one of what he saw, “you know when I said I don’t know why I was so good at archery, was just born that way I guess”, now you see we are special and this is our little secret” Kenta said ok and asked her to teach him how to do it as well. She agreed and they practiced everyday after that, it took him a week to actually materialize his bow and his mother was shocked at his progress and the color of the bow, it was blood red, it startled her and she stared to think of an explanation. Kenta was materializing his bow and dematerializing it, he had that part down, He made his bow and got curious, he pulled the string of his bow and a red arrow formed similar to his mother blue one, he pulled it back as far as he could at the time and released it at the tree in the center court of his house and it sliced the tree in half, the tree fell towards him and his mother Hirenkyakyu and got him out of the way, “you got to be more careful of what your doing son.” After seeing this display, he became ambitious and willing to learn everything that there was to learn about being a Quincy, but was more fascinated with the Enzerukyaku ability and trained at it exponentially. Five years later, Kenta was close to the level of his mother and could give them a great battle; his sensing skills were average, he was somewhat fast on his feet, mastered the Enzerukyaku ability and had better accuracy than his mother. He was happy with his progress and so his mother, she was extremely proud at his progress although she wanted him to also work on the rest of his skills more that the Enzerukyaku ability. One night his mother was in the city on a tour for some reason and Kenta was at home asleep. He was awoken when he sensed some thing strange, he got dressed and went out to see what it was, when he got close he sensed a familiar thread of a Quincy and 4 hollows, he was shocked to see that it was his mother fighting the dreadful creatures. He was quite far away and materialized his bow and shot three arrows each at two of them, dissipating them on contact. His mother looked at the source of the arrows and realized that they were blood red and though of her son, in her distracted, the other two hollows attack her from the back stabbing her in her neck, wrist, and knee. When Kenta saw this he shot two arrows at the hollows dissipating them. He Hirenkyaku to her and was enraged, he took her up not knowing where the strength had came form and took her to the hospital as fast as he could. She was alive but was hurt badly. His mother wouldn’t be able to move as fast as she us to, and wouldn’t be able to pull the arrow back as far as she would like. His mother was no longer in the shape to fight by herself and only could fight when she really have to in a life and death situation. Another year passed and his mother was slowly regaining her skills and strength, but had heard news of a Quincy Civil War and they would have to be on their guard, this cause Kenta to become restless and very uncomfortable when he heard this news, “how could a Quincy go against their own kind in a ridiculous revolution like this” the situation just mad him furious. The Quincy Civil war included everyone, shinigami, hollows, and humans alike, everyone would be affected in some way, especially those with spiritual energy. Vetro, the cause of this uprising had taking the war to the shinigami realm where he was unable to intervene. The shinigami had put up a fight, but they weren’t able to stop him and a wave of light covered everything and it felt like the spiritual energy was being taking from him but then the light came to a stop and he was back to normal in strength. Now it seems that all he could do is keep the peace and continue his job as elder, but made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t let anything like this happen within the group of Quincy. Powers and Abilities ' Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation': Kenta primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his or own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To Kenta there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can also manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. As a Quincy he most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords, Seele Schneider, or Gintō. *'Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows': All the Quincy have the ability to create a unique spirit bow, and subsequently generate spirit arrows for the bow by using a Quincy cross or pentacle. The bow and arrows are made up completely of reiryoku from the users surroundings and last as long as the wielder's stamina and reiryoku reserves allow. *'Spirit Shield': Kenta can create a force field around himself and others by using his own spirit energy or the spirit particles that is around him. *'Spirit Chains': Kenta can use the spirit particles around him to form them into chains that binds the opponent, he can even drain an opponent's spiritual energy using this technique. Quincy Seal: This power allows Kenta to use his Quincy cross in a different way, he places it on the target or on the ground and once the seal is on the opponent their power is taken from them and placed in the Quincy cross. When he seals the power of another person away he can then use their powers as if it were his own by activating the Quincy cross. He has also shown that he can fuse the abilities of those whose powers that have been sealed away and use it for his own purposes. Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy" Kenta has found a way to use this power without the use of the glove, and can access its power without losing his abilities after using it. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, he can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit", "disheveled paradise puppet" in the Viz translation) — This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Immense Spiritual Power: Kenta has demonstrated a great amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: During his fight with Tsubasa , Kenta uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Kenta has some ability with the sword. He also engages his Seele Schneider against multiple hollows and successfully blocks their attacks. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Kenta is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Kenta can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō. Kenta can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in a silver tube. Hirenkyaku '(飛廉脚; lit. "''Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Kenta is highly skilled in the use of the technique. He was even able to keep up with captain level shinigami using this technique. '''Bogen Falken(Germany for ''Bone Falcon): This bow has the shape of a of bones with Crimson energy Flames covering the drawstring and the Roman Numeral I on the front.The bow can fire up to 2000 arrows, it also has the ability to cause any thing that it hits to explode on the users command. '''Seele Schneider': The Seele Schneiders were not created solely for the ability to cut through spirit pressure impacts. On impact, the union of spirit particles in whatever has been cut loosens. This is merely a tool which makes them easier to steal away. For a Quincy, absorbing spirit particles from the environment to strengthen one's weapon is absolutely imperative and the Seele Schneider is the strongest embodiment of this process. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw and the blade is composed entirely of reishi, which is constantly revolving around 3,000,000 times per second. Licht Ducha (lit''. Light Shower) Similar to Licht Regen, a large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Kenta's bow-wielding forearm. With a pull back of the string, he unleashes nearly 1000 arrows with a single burst. These arrows are a full volley, covering a radius of ten meters. 'Sello Ruptura''' (''lit. Seal Break) ''This is him most powerful ability, and most costly. Kenta gathers a great deal of reiatsu and shoots a single, yet powerful arrow into the ground. This arrow disperses into seven different directions with then surrounds him with seven pillars of high-rising spiritual energy, appearing like scarlet flames, within a fifty meters in radius and reaching roughly fifteen to twenty meters up. Powerful winds spiral around the pillars, allowing him more time to gather further energy for the attack. He appears to almost levitate up with the sudden rush of spiritual energy, and with a throw of him arms, him reiatsu explodes within that radius. As being one of him most powerful attacks, it certainly drains nearly every drop of him spiritual energy. While taking a slight appearance to that of the Gintō technique Sprenger, it holds a more circular appearance, and the blast certainly isn't as flashy upward flame as it is a short expulsion of pure energy. In order to produce this attack while fighting an areal bout, he instead uses him bow as apposed to firing an arrow, placing it at him feet in order to create the initial surrounding pillars.